The Siren's Song
by Zyrie
Summary: Vash x OC Friendship. While taking a break from his usual thing, Vash meets a fellow outlaw. With Rem's ideals, can he change the way she sees the word? And will he be able to ultimately save her from her own darkness?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Trigun Fic. It's rather short and it will be completed shortly, it's all written out and such. I hope you readers like it. Vash x OC Friendship and a some made up towns. Don't kill me about that please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trigun. I do, however, own my OC Sonya.

* * *

A small, sleepy town by the name of Orendell rested more than 60 iles away from Voldoor. Hidden, in a sand covered restaurant, was a "dangerous" man known as Vash the Stampede. This potentially threatening foe was on a vacation, away from his usual mission of seeking out his brother. Luckily for him, he had donuts as he listened to the sound of the sand, scraping a melody against the building. The kindly woman at the counter shot him a smile every so often and would ask for his name. But, in typical Vash fashion, he would not give a straight answer. So, he rested in the small restaurant, a well deserved break from his unfortunate life. But he was not the only unfortunate soul there.

A glass clinked down on the counter beside him. From the corner of his eye, he gazed at a sullen young woman. Her face wasn't visible, being covered by long mahogany locks. Vash could tell that she had been wandering a fair time, her white blouse discolored with filth.

"Another, please," she requested, motioning to the empty glass. Her voice was tired and light. A rasp of dehydration made itself known.

"Of course. That's 3 double dollars." The waitress refilled the glass with life sustaining liquid and took the money handed to her. Vash sensed a cloud of gloom hanging over the girl's head. _Be kind to the humans_ Rem once told him. Having nothing else, he tapped her shoulder,

"Donut?"

"Hmm? Oh…no, that's alright. I have to leave soon anyway," she told him. But Vash was persistent,

"Just one donut, please? You sound like you need it!"

He flashed his cute yet goofy smile as she turned to face him. He remembered her face. The honey-hued irises of the young woman were tired with her past misdeeds. Her smile was a small smirk of hidden sorrow.

She was the girl from the Wanted poster hanging just outside the restaurant.

"Sonya th-!"

She clapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish. Her eyes urgently flicked to the waitress. Vash knew her actions all too well. He understood that this was a matter not to be discussed here.

"Trouble here?" the waitress asked, seeing her hand over his mouth. Vash tore the hand away,

"No trouble here, miss!"

"No trouble at all," the young woman added. "Thanks for the drink, it was good and cold."

She stood and grabbed the tan bag that rested on the floor beside her. Boots clicked across the wooden floors, as she exited the establishment. Vash fished out some money from his pocket and placed it on the counter before following. He found her leaning on the rails that lined the front porch of the building.

"So, was it the eyes or the hair that gave me away?" she asked.

"Actually, it was the sadness. Sonya the Siren, 30 million double dollar price on her head, for the murders of three people, in the north area. People say she can pull the trigger faster then you can say 'Don't'."

"You know who I am, what about you? You gotta price on your head?"

"$ $60 billion."

"The only person with a $ $60 billion price tag is Vash the Stampede. You're…not him, are you?" she asked, taking one cautious step away from him.

"What if I am?"

"Then, it's an honor to meet you in person."

"Then, I'm Vash!" he cried jubilantly. Sonya smiled,

"What brings you too these parts?"

"Taking a break. You?"

"Passing through. I have to go, speakin' of that."

She began to walk away, much to Vash's dismay. He hoped that he could get to know another outlaw. His brain snapped into action,

"Wait, why are you in such a hurry? Take some time!"

"Can't stay, I-"

"There she is!" a terrific roar sounded from down the street. Sonya turned to gaze upon the waste of space that was T. Mcwayer, one of the most ruthless bounty hunters of the lands. A few men stood behind him, what she guessed was his crew. His hair was slicked back and partially hidden under a large hat. He glowered at her, "So, Sonya the Siren, you gonna turn yourself in quietly, or, are we going to have a shoot out on our hands?"

"Draw your dammed gun, Mcwayer. It'll be your last time." she dared him, drawing her own silver revolver. The two guns menacingly gleamed in the midday light. She dropped her bag next to Vash.

"Sonya, don't do this," he told her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I have a reputation at stake."

"Don't kill him."

Sonya shot him a questioning look before stepping out into the sandy street. She met Mcwayer in the center of the street, back to back, guns blazing.

"We take ten paces. Start 'em now." the bounty hunter told her.

Ten paces between life and death, ten paces between heaven and hell. Sonya sighed and began walking,

"Now Mcwayer, what's it like to shoot a woman dead?"

"What are you talking about?"

"To kill me, as you intend to, right here. How does that feel?" she asked yet again. She began to hum lightly.

"Shut up."

Her humming grew louder, like the heat rising during the day.

"I said shut up!"

Sonya turned when he did, both guns drawn. A simultaneous bang of fire echoed in the streets. People had fled inside the nearest buildings and watched anxiously from the windows. The gun smoke cleared to a dim haze.

* * *

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Short, but sweet.

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Trigun? No. Do I want to? Sure.

* * *

A blossom of red bloomed on Mcwayer's leg. He staggered back, crying in pain, before falling to the ground. Vash hadn't moved from his spot, as this was not his battle. The Siren walked forward, albeit slowly,

"Now go on, get moving. I'm letting you live today, but next time, you won't be so lucky," she threatened. Her voice was menacing and terrible, not light and spunky as it had been earlier. Mcwayer slowly backed away on all fours, before the members of his team picked him up and placed him on a thomas. They rode away, cursing her name. He had dropped his gun in the process, and it was left unnoticed by him. Sonya took it as her trophy for this battle. The female outlaw began her journey back to gather her bag. But she stopped, hand flying to her side as she cringed in pain. She felt warm sticky liquid soaking through her shirt. Sonya was unsure how deep her wound was. Pain surged through her with her next, tentative step. She doubled over and stumbled, expecting to have the rough sand rub against her skin. But she instead felt warm, leather clad hands catching her. Honey-hued eyes gazed up questioningly into azure irises.

"You're hurt," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. All playfulness had gone from his voice, to be replaced with concern.

"Yeah…I noticed." She whimpered feebly as he picked her up. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of death stealing her. Vash's cheery smile return as he carried her to a hotel across from the restaurant,

"So, why do they call you the Siren?"

"I was…a singer…but, my career was cut short."

"Cut short? What happened?"

"My town died…the well dried up…my brother was…he's not around...anymore. I got my...revenge."

"How long has it been?"

"6 years…long, very long years," she muttered. A distant look filled her eyes as she gazed up at Vash, "You look like…Arin…your eyes…full of life." She smiled weakly, "Arin…" Her eyes began to close.

"Hey. Hey! Sonya, stay awake!" Vash told her, as she was lost to the realm of unconsciousness. He knew he had little time to patch her up, the bullet still lodged within her. The difficult part was, now everyone knew who she was, and were now afraid of her. The man at the hotel would not allow them to enter. The woman at the restaurant would not allow them entrance. No one would. He stood with her in bleeding to death in his arms in the center of the main street. The humanoid typhoon had to make a plea in her favor,

"Please, she's hurt. I know you all can see that. I know she is Sonya the Siren, but she's also a human. Don't all humans deserve a second chance?"

"She's a killer," an old man called from his porch. "A killer should pay for their crimes, even if she is a woman."

"Then you become no better then her. But she let that bounty hunter live on purpose. She gave him a second chance. Why doesn't Sonya get one? This world was built on love and peace! Show what this world of made of!" he yelled to the towns people. There was no rallying cry in response. There was naught but a petite old woman walking to meet them in the road. Her walking stick sank into the sand with each step. Her eyes were kind and wise, and her expression showed experience.

"Let me see the poor thing," the elderly woman said.

"Maybel, what are you doing? That's a killer!" the old man yelled.

"You hush up now, Dunn. I know this girl, she was a good child. You can stay in my house, young man. You fix her up, and tell her what you just told us. Follow me." The old woman turned away, Vash following. Sonya was fading fast, and the Stampede would have to use all his knowledge to save her.

The old woman pushed open the door to her home with a creak. Her home was an old farm house by the looks of it, with plenty of land, from when this earth was fertile. Her cane clacked across the floor as she led them to a small bedroom towards the back of the house.

"Set 'er down there. Just tell me what you need, sonny," she said, offering him a kind smile.

"Bandages, hot water, and something to get the bullet out."

"Comin' right up." Maybel began to walk away.

"Wait."

"Hmm? Forget something?"

"Thank you. I forgot to say that."

"It's no problem." The old woman smiled sadly as she closed the door. _Oh Sonya, you were such a sweet tiny thing. It's a shame that your life has been so rough, _she thought. Maybel pulled out an old photo album from the shelf in the kitchen. A faded picture of a young family at the town's annual party was the first picture in. There, next to her father, was a young Sonya.

* * *

Reviews are nice, whether you hate or love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Really short chapter, really filler and back story. Don't worry, it's not like DBZ filler.

**Disclaimer: **I love Trigun, but I don't own it.

* * *

Vash was able to extract the bullet from Sonya's abdomen with little trouble. All that was left for her to do was heal. She was still out cold though as Vash covered her up with a light sheet. The old woman volunteered to wash the blood from the Siren's blouse. She was wringing out the shirt and hanging it to dry when Vash joined her in the desert heat.

"So, how's she doing?" Maybel asked.

"Out cold, but she'll live!"

"That's great. You're a nice young man you know, helpin' her out and such."

Vash took a seat on the back steps, "How do you know her?"

Maybel paused in her work as a memory flooded her mind, "I knew her when she was a child. In that little lost town, Otobri. Sonya was a little ray of sunshine who loved to sing. It was always her dream to be on the stage, performin'. She was so near to that dream, until the well dried up. Many of us didn't have the money to move away. We would kill for any drop of water.

"Sonya's brother, Arin, was unlucky enough to have some. He was the only one who thought to ration water from the start of the drought. He had enough for Sonya and himself, their parents were long dead. Then one night, the town went to hell. Every town folk knew that he had water, and they wanted it. With guns, and whatever weapons available, the townsfolk rioted and went straight for their house, 6 years ago. Sonya was 18 and her first performance on the big stage was just a month away. Arin sacrificed himself so she could escape.

"She swore revenge on three people in particular, the three that killed her brother and hung his corpse in the center of town. That day, I saw the sweet little Sonya turn into the killer known as Sonya the Siren, dark, and filled with bitterness. They fled town, but she tracked them down. And did she ever get her revenge, I heard. She's called the Siren because she sang before she killed each one of them. A memory of a lost dream."

"That's…so sad…" Vash muttered.

"I know. I wish what you said was true, about love and peace. You, young man, spread your words. Maybe you'd be able to change this place. By the way, I never got your name," Maybel mentioned.

"I'm V-…Ericks."

"Funny, you look a lot like the $ $60 billion man."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Vash laughed nervously. _Please don't find out, please don't find out _he mentally prayed. The old woman smiled,

"Well, Mr. Ericks, go on inside. You need to rest as much as Sonya does. I'll be in shortly. Tonight is soup night, I hope you don't mind."

"Soup's alright. Do you have any donuts?" he asked as an after thought.

"I can make some, as a reward for treating her so kindly."

"Donuts! Glorious donuts! Thank you!"

Maybel laughed as Vash returned inside. He pulled a chair from the dinning room into Sonya's room and sat next to her, deep in thought. _You lost someone you loved. We all have in this world. But instead of taking a life...why don't you teach the value of a life? Rem, do you think your ideals could help this girl?

* * *

_

Short chapter, eh? Well, please review. :)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Another short chapter. Actually, these chapters are very short until the last one, really. That's kind of sad...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trigun. I do love it though.

* * *

Honey-hued eyes opened slowly to the dawn. It seemed a haze cleared from her mind. She was able to think clearly and vaguely remember what happened. She turned her head to see Vash soundly sleeping in a chair, muttering something she couldn't quite make out. Sonya felt the bandages tightly wrapping her side, a straitjacket of white confining the blood within. Realizing that her shirt had been removed, she drew the light, cotton sheet that draped her body close to her chest as she slowly sat up. She was understandably thirsty, and grateful when she noticed the glass of cool, refreshing water on the bedside table practically labeled 'Sonya's'. The room was relatively small, she figured it to be a child's room. The door opened with a squeak.

"Oh, Sonya the Siren's awake this morning. How about some breakfast?" the old woman asked as she entered. Something about the woman's smile reminded her of someone.

"Do I know you?"

"Let's see now, 'Sonya, you tell that brother of yours to stop scaring my cat!'"

Sonya gasped as she remembered, "Miss Maybel! But I thought everyone from Otobri was-"

"Dead? No. Some of us survived. Sonya, it's good to see you awake. I remember when you were a little thing, always smiling and singing." Maybel smiled as she recalled a younger Sonya.

"That was a long time ago," the Siren muttered.

A sound from the gunman interrupted their meeting, "Who's talking…shush…" the tired but happy voice sounded.

"Go back to sleep, Ericks. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready," Maybel told him. She waited a moment to hear the subtle noises of one in a deep sleep, "He's been watchin' over you like a hawk. Damn fine man he is, carin' for a woman and all. Maybe he could teach you a thing or two about the world."

"Miss Maybel, I'm a grown woman. What could he possibly teach me about the world that I don't already know?"

"Love and Peace."

Maybel glanced one last time at the sleeping humanoid typhoon before exiting. Sonya rolled her eyes and scoffed,

"Love and peace, like that exists. If it did, Arin wouldn't be dead."

She sighed and gazed out the window, humming gently as she watched the birds fly into the blue abyss. A sudden craw from a pesky raven awoke Vash with a start,

"Who, what…oh, good morning, Sonya! How are you feeling? You look better today!" he chirped.

"I'm fine, Vash. Thanks to you, I should add. Miss Maybel gave us some shelter here?"

"Yeah, about five days ago."

Sonya looked down as she twiddled her thumbs, "Five days. I've been out that long. I've gotta get going…"

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and used what strength she had to stand for just a moment. She wobbled in place, and sat back down. Vash gently eased her back into a resting position,

"You're not going anywhere. You still need to recover."

"You don't understand, I need to leave," she protested.

"Why? Orendell is a nice little town, stay awhile."

"I can't, I have to…well, I have to see someone."

"Who?" Vash asked, tilting his head in an oddly cute manner.

Sonya wouldn't answer, though she did mumble something to herself. Vash saw that cloud of gloom again,

"Sonya, does this have to do with your brother?"

"My task is complete. I've avenged his death. There is nothing left for me to do in this world," she whispered. "I'm going to see him again."

Vash shot her a glare, "Don't even consider it."

"What else is left for me here? Sand? Bounty hunters?" she questioned.

"Every life is precious!"

"If every life is precious, then why was Arin murdered!" she shouted, much to the aggravation of her healing wound. To that, Vash had no answer. With the shouting, Maybel reentered,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Maybel," Sonya insisted. The old woman's all knowing eyes fell on her and saw right through her. Yet, she chose not to say so.

"Breakfast is ready. Do you want me to bring you your pancakes, Sonya? Or, are you up to moving?"

"I think I can move to the kitchen. It's not that far."

Vash helped her stand and walk to the kitchen. Their breakfast was eaten in silence, as the air around them swirled with negativity.

* * *

Eh...Review? Flame it as much as you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so I may have forgotten about this...I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME! Seriously, I am really sorry. I completely freaking forgot about this, so I'll just update it all at once, since I finished writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Trigun.  
_

* * *

_Rem, do you think I can help her? Do you think I can teach her the value of a human life? Rem…can you help?_

Vash sighed as he gazed at the desert sunset. It was difficult to tell where the earth stopped and heaven began. The desert was ablaze with red and gold. The gunslinger sat on the top rung of Maybel's fence.

"So... On the first night,

a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.

So... On the second night,

The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.

Sound life,"

Vash sang quietly as the wind carried the song over the sand.

"Who was she?"

Vash turned around to see Sonya sitting on the back step. She smiled warmly, a true, almost happy smile. He could see, that if her dream came true, she would be on posters all over Gunsmoke. With her hair washed and clothes cleaned, she looked lovely. He raised a quirky eyebrow,

"What are you doing outside?"

"Maybel though it'd be good if I got some fresh air. Y'know, it might help me heal faster, or something."

She's probably right."

"Yeah, she usually is. So, who was she?" Sonya asked again. Vash adjusted his sunglasses,

"No one," he said, perkiness leaving his voice for a fleeting moment.

"There was someone. Arin always looked that way when remembering his girl. She moved when the town dried up. He never loved anyone else."

"Rem…"

"What was your relationship with her?"

"To me, she was my mom."

"What happened?"

"She died. That song was her favorite. She taught me that every life is valuable," Vash answered, looking up at the sky.

"She raised a good son. My own mom died when I was little, too little to remember much of her. My father said I look just like her. I can remember her voice. It was like…you know how the sunrises over the sand, and everything is doused in a warm gold? That was her voice," Sonya told him.

"Your mom sounds like a nice lady."

"She was. I just remembered, I didn't say thanks, for patchin' me up. So, thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

Sonya stood, clutching the edge of the door for support, "I'm heading in. I heard you asking Maybel about any saloons around here. There's one a few streets over from here. Tell them Sonya sent you."

"Thanks! I owe you!"

"No, you don't owe me at all. Stay there as long as you like."

"Okay!"

As the Siren vanished inside, Vash couldn't help but feel that tonight was going to be a very bad night.

* * *

Alright, little cliffhanger. Again, I am eternally sorry for forgetting this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! This is a bit longer then the last 3 chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _Trigun_ is not owned by me._  
_

* * *

_Stay there as long as you like_… her words rang in his head. Vash stared at his amber drink for a moment. He downed the liquor quickly, and ordered another. Being acquainted with Sonya the Siren allowed him to get his fill of alcohol at half price. He would have stayed there for the rest of the night, had he not realized his mistake.

"Shit!" Vash rarely swore. When he did, that meant he really screwed up. He placed a few double dollars on the counter before running out of the establishment. Luckily, he was not too inebriated and was able to bolt over to Maybel's home. The old woman had fell asleep long ago, not waking for his return. Immediately he went to Sonya's room.

The room was empty.

Vash understood the meaning of her words a second too late. She intended to leave while he was away, and she did. She was gone. _No, she's in no condition to move to fast. Unless she got a ride, she can't be too far away,_ he thought. Without a moment of doubt, Vash ran after her.

"So... On the first night,

a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.

So... On the second night,

The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.

Sound life"

Sonya's loud, clear, voice rang out. She was slowly walking along in the desert, using Maybel's walking stick to help her along. It had been so long since she last sang. Her airy voice echoed across the desert. Her heart felt as dry as the sand beneath her feet. Arin was waiting for her. Her mother and father were waiting for her. She would make it back to Otobri if it was the last thing she did. She turned around to see the few sparkling lights of Orendell in the distance. She hadn't gotten as far as she had hoped, the wound paining her. Sonya knew she was in no condition to travel, but she did anyway.

"Bye, Vash the Stampede. Thank you."

Vash saw the markings of uneven footsteps and a walking stick mar the sand heading north. He knew it must be Sonya. He had to catch up to her. He had to stop her. _Come on…show me where she is!_

There was a miracle.

As the red cloaked gunman followed the trail, he heard singing,

"So... On the first night,

a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.

So... On the second night,

The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.

Sound life"

For just a second, he thought that it was Rem. But no, the voice was different. Iridescent sadness drifted in the airy yet clear tone. It held none of the pure joy Rem's voice had.

"Sonya!" Vash yelled.

In the pale light of the fifth moon, the Siren turned to see a familiar red coat. She stood still and allowed him to catch up.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be out walking, and you shouldn't be considering what you are," he scolded her.

"I can't have you interfering…"

Azure eyes stared almost dumbfounded at the silver barrel of her revolver. He knew he could dodge the bullet, but he didn't want to believe that she was rejecting his help.

"I'm sorry, Vash. Just leave me alone," Sonya ordered.

"Wait, before I leave, tell me about your brother. So I know."

"I guess there's no harm…someone will know my story…My brother's name was Arin, as you know. He was a genius, and handsome. Every girl in the town wanted him. But I was his priority. He was my guardian, he made sure I lived, he made sure that I could follow my dream. Arin and I were as close as I am to this gun. In fact, this is the gun he used to defend himself on that night. He told me to escape through our basement…I ran and didn't look back. I knew how to shoot a gun, all of us did, and I didn't help. I didn't save him.

"Then in the morning, I returned to find my house burned along with my belongings and my memories of my parents. Arin's body was tied to the post in the center of town, a bullet right through his brain. The townsfolk had effectively killed themselves too. They ran through our rationed water like a sand steamer used coal. Maybel was the only one who would tell me who killed my brother. I got my revenge over six years. The three people, who took my brother, who took my dreams away, I appeared to them, I sang, then I killed them."

Sonya cringed for a moment as her wound pained her. In a fragment of a second, Vash was able to take the gun away from her and capture her by her arms.

"You got your revenge. You can't change that you've taken a life. But you can prevent more killing. This world is built on love and peace," he said.

"Spare me your bullshit. Arin wouldn't be dead if there was love and peace," she retorted. "You should've stayed in the bar."

"And let you give away your life? No."

"Well, what do I have left? No family, no one to get revenge on. I'm wanted, and I'd sure as hell be hanged if I was caught. And what about you? Vash the Stampede, who destroyed an entire town. If you hang around with me, you're probably going to be caught and hanged with me."

Vash smiled, "See? Love and peace. You just showed concern for my safety, which in a way, is love."

"Whatever. Just let me go."

"Sonya, start a new life for yourself! Change your look! Go by a different name! What's a good name for you…oh, I've got one! Kei!" he cried enthusiastically.

"Vash, you're not going to give up are you," she quietly asked.

"Nope, not until you change your mind!"

The Siren relaxed in his grip as she looked up at the stars. The air, muddled by dark thoughts, began to clear.

"_Sonya, always remember to forgive yourself." Arin knelt to the level of ten-year-old Sonya. "I forgave you for breaking mom's necklace, but you repaired it and look, it's good as knew. Hey, it might be better then before. But I see you looking at it daily, and I know that you're still thinking that you're a bad person for breaking it in the first place. But the slate's been wiped clean for a while. Everyone always gets a second chance to fix their mistakes. Remember that, little sister."_

"Arin…" she whispered. It had been so long since she recalled her brother's words. Now, his words were her salvation. A lesson long ago forgotten was renewed.

"Sonya? What's your choice?"

"This world is built on…love and peace."

* * *

Up next: The Epilogue. 


	7. Epilogue

Epiloge! So my first _Trigun_ fic comes to a close...after forgetting about it for 4 months...

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own _Trigun_

* * *

Epilogue:

Neon lights dazzled the stage as Kei, the Sensation of the Sand stepped forward. Her honey-hued irises scanned the crowd. There, sitting in the center of the audience, was the man with familiar yellow spikes. His red coat was a little worse for wear, but she was sure that she could patch it up for him. After all, it was the least she could do for him, since he gave her a second chance.

Her entire look changed in just six short months. Her hair was shorter, and her eyes glimmered with hope. Overall, she radiated joy. Sonya the Siren was no more. That persona had died when she buried her gun with her brother. Now, she was Kei to all, except to Vash who still called her Sonya. Her clean neat little white dress twirled as she did as she sang an upbeat number. But she was impatient and couldn't wait for this song to end. When it did, her heart began to beat rapidly with nervousness.

"Thank you all for coming to my show. I'd like to leave you with one last song. This goes out to a friend of mine. A friend who showed me that this world is built on love and peace."

Vash grinned with delight. His grin faded into an expression of astonishment and absolute joy.

"_So... On the first night,_

_a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere._

_So... On the second night,_

_The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz._

_Sound life_

_So... On the third night,_

_The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world_

_So... On the fourth night,_

_the children of the wave spray the shore._

_Sound life_

_So... On the fifth night,_

_those shards strike the face of the earth over and over._

_So... On the sixth night,_

_those signals bring travellers together._

_Sound life_

_So... On the seventh night,_

_a weightless ship races to the sky._

_So... On the eighth morning,_

_a song from somewhere reaches my ears._

_Sound life_

_Well then... A song that has recorded everything_

_echoes to the new sky._

_Sound life_

_Sound life_."

_Rem, do you hear it? That's your favorite song, and Sonya's singing it. Sonya the Siren…Kei, the Sensation of the Sand.  
_

* * *

Thus ends "The Siren's Song." I hope you all enjoyed it! ...Even after I forgot about it for 4 months! _  
_


End file.
